


The Miraculous Misconceptions of Personality Dynamics

by RileyLillianPotter



Category: Hanlock, Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Lives, Abigail is a bit younger, Adopted Abigail Hobbs, Another sadistic murder on the loose, But they will all be friends at one point, Hanni and Will live in Wolftrap, John and Will become friends, M/M, Mpreg, Murder Family, OOC, Omegaverse, Pack Dynamics, Parent!lock, She has cool friends!, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are Parents, Sherlock and Hannibal are not, only by a couple of years, will add more characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyLillianPotter/pseuds/RileyLillianPotter
Summary: There is a sadist making religious sacrifices around the East Coast of the United States. Jack Crawford hires Sherlock Holmes and John Watson to help solve the case. And assign both Will and Hannibal new partners. Together, the four experience a shift in dynamics, create a pack and, when they least expect it, have three new additions to said pack.





	1. Chapter 1

_ ONE  _

 

It started out like any other day. Well, a day consisting of the new routine Will Graham had gotten himself into. Why had Will forgone his previous and already a quite comfortable routine?  Well, my humble readers, the answer consisted of two reasons: an alpha psychiatrist, who was a petulant child that was repulsed by the idea of sharing. And an amazing mind-blowing heat that left both of them mated. 

 

It should be self-explanatory, really. 

 

The alarm rudely awoke the both of them, making Will groan and shut it off with a clatter, the plastic of the alarm clock moving around the nightstand. The omega returned to the warm, protective hold of Hannibal Lecter. The alpha chuckled groggily, petting the (almost) unruly curls of his mate. 

 

“You have to get out of bed sometime, Love.” Hannibal chuckled and kissed his forehead. The omega, in return, groaned once again. “What if we just stayed in bed all day? Or the nest?” The alpha smiled adoringly, nudging Will with his nose. “We can only dream of such days, Darling. But, I’m afraid we are needed elsewhere.” 

 

Will looked up and sighed. He stretched up for a kiss from is alpha (which was eagerly given to him). “If you insist.” Will heard Abigail’s car start and drive off to school and smiled. “I hope she at least gets into just a little bit of trouble today…” He chuckled and nuzzled his face into Hannibal’s chest. “Lord knows that girl needs to be a teenager.” 

 

Hannibal sighed in response. “Hopefully she’ll find some new friends soon. Make memories..” He tilted Will’s face up and kissed his nose. “Our daughter is a tough young woman. She can accomplish anything, Love.” Will smiled lovingly at his mate and the two of them shared a sweet, incredibly gentle, kiss. 

 

The buzz of Will’s phone couldn’t be ignored any longer and the detective picked up the device, seeing Jack’s message of an address and the word  _ Homicide.  _ He sighed and glared at the plastic, making Hannibal kiss his cheek. “I’ll make us some breakfast.” 

 

Neither of them knew the outlook of that day. How much it would change their life. 

 

And the two people who made the difference.

 

~~~

 

As soon as Will stepped out of Hannibal’s Bentley, the empath immediately sensed something was off. Different than any case that he had. Not because of the murder, not because of the scenery. It was different because Jack possessed a look in his eyes. A look of undeniable opportunity.

 

That look was never a good sign. 

 

Hannibal immediately noticed Will tense and gently grasped his hand, bringing the omega’s knuckles to his lips. The brunette relaxed only a bit and blushed a bit when Hannibal kissed his head lovingly. “Jack looks eager today, don’t you think?”

 

“Yes...it’ll be a wonderful time for me.” He said sarcastically as they approached the BSU director. “We have a big one for you, Will. Get prepared.” Hannibal gently let go of his hand and internally expressed his displeasure.

 

“Yay me.” He drawled as he and Jack walked together. He was passed a manilla folder and, as the empath opened the folder, the BAU director started to rattle on the case. “Luke Wellington. Age 23, right out of college, working to be a preschool teacher. His fiancee reported him missing after not returning from work one night and not going to work the day after.” They arrived at the crime scene to see a man spread out. His wrists and ankles were bound with rope, tied to wooden pegs.  Luke’s chest was opened up, his ribs opened up to see his organs intact. 

 

The ground around him was a pentagram painted red. Most likely from the blood of the victim himself. “Another sacrifice?” Will asked and started to walk around the crime scene. He was disrupted by the sound of two pairs of footsteps. He turned his head to see two unfamiliar men walk towards him. 

 

The taller of the two possessed both elegance, power, and an absurd amount of intelligence in his aura. An alpha, no doubt. He was tall, at least 6’3, and adorned a woolen trench coat. Underneath you could catch a glimpse of an expensive looking suit underneath, as well as a cozy scarf. His skin was alabaster toned, contrasting beautifully with his silky black curls. His eyes were an interesting mix of blues and greens, making them almost translucent in the correct lighting. His face was long, and his cheekbones were high and sharp. His chin was chiseled like a Greek god. He was undoubtedly attractive. 

 

The shorter of the two looked to be below the average height for men, possibly around 5’7. He stood himself straight up. Most likely a soldier, just by observing his poise and posture. By the lighting, you could see the telltale signs of an omega bonding mark. He was dressed in a simple pair of slacks with a cream-colored sweater over a simple white button-up shirt. His hair was a light brown, and his skin a peach tone. His eyes were a deep, soulful brown. But they possessed both wit and intelligence. 

 

“Will, Doctor Lecter; these are your new partners. Meet Detective Sherlock Holmes and Doctor John H. Watson.”

 


	2. Poll Time!

So, I want the opinion of you lovelies for every fanfic. This is not only my story, but yours. So please, if you want to have a say in what happens in this story, take this poll. This is completely optional. You DO NOT have to take this. This is for only YOUR use. 

I love you bunches! xx

https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeEV3PgYXqs9Qa5Vygl9ZEuXXhU0u4rDjq6Mmi-dvS4-BMRMQ/viewform?usp=pp_url&entry.1046248503=__other_option__&entry.1046248503.other_option_response=Triplets?+Quads?+Quints?&entry.510551679=Names,+Names,+Names...&entry.1577587741=Maybe&entry.477925850=__other_option__&entry.477925850.other_option_response=Triplets?+Quads?+Quints?&entry.1368158614=Names,+Names,+Names...&entry.242007464=Relationship+but+I+have+no+preference+who+she+dates


	3. Chapter 2

~Two weeks earlier~

 

“Well, I’ll be damned.” D.I Greg Lestrade said with an expression of cheer, walking up to shake his colleague’s hand. “It’s been forever, Jack! How have you been mate?” The both of them went to college together. A little-known fact is both Jack Crawford and Lestrade worked together on a case in Italy. A British soldier was killed and Greg, still in training, came to assist. The both of them have been in contact since. 

 

“Greg.” Jack chuckled fondly, shaking his hand firmly. “It’s amazing to see you.” The both of them sat at the inspector's desk, Greg taking his coffee cup and taking a sip. “So, what can I do for you?”

 

The director of the BAU sighed. “I need a favor from you.” Lestrade was immediately at attention. “Of course!” Jack pulled out a few photographs and handed them to Greg. “We’ve been having human sacrifices around the East Coast, the murders more intense than the Chesapeake Ripper.” Jack folded his hands, his elbows digging inside of his legs. “I would like to have Sherlock Holmes and John Watson assist on the case.”

  
  
  
  
  


_ Timeskip _

 

It was an oddly lazy day for 221b Baker Street. Rain pummeled the windows of their flat, thunder booming ominously. The mood was dreary and leaked unambition. This, with the addition to both John and Sherlock, just getting back from an assignment in France, both of them indulged in the rare peaceful moments they sometimes craved for. 

 

Sherlock was laying on the couch, his omega curled up to his chest. Both had their eyes closed from peacefulness, occasionally commenting on something random. The geniuses hand carded through the ash blonde hair of his mate, the purrs of John Watson echoing the flat. 

 

All was peaceful...until Mrs. Hudson knocked on the doorframe. “Boys? You have a visitor.” Sherlock nearly groaned. “Tell him to leave, this is our day off,” John said in a lethargic voice, his voice slightly muffled from his position. 

 

Sherlock opened his eyes and sighed. “Don’t just stand there, Agent Crawford.” He yawned and looked at the man, his eyes searching over him for a mere five seconds. “Get on with what you have to say.”

 

Jack raised an eyebrow and had a manilla folder. “How did you know my name?” Sherlock rolled his eyes, returning to his position. “I know every single aspect of you. Who you are, why you’re doing here.” He said dismissively, John going back to purring. “You want something from us, Agent.”

 

Jack smiled, walking in front of the couple and sitting down. “There are a series of murders, human sacrifices, going on around the East Coast of the United States. We need to all the help we can get.” Jack saw Sherlock meet his eyes. “We will pay for your housing, your living, everything. We just want you two on our team.”   
  
John, who was listening intently now, furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the large man. Crawford lifted the yellow folder in the air, gently setting in on the coffe table in front of them. “I’ll be in London for a few days, give me a call once you have decided.” And, with that, he walked out quietly. 

 

Sherlock gently untangled himself from his and John’s scenting session, starting to pace back and forth. John took a look at the crime scene photos, as well as the amount they would be paid. “This is not a bad offer, Sherlock.” The detective turned to glance at the crime scene photos. It did look very interesting. But he had to leave Britain, Mrs. Hudson. “...Sherlock, this could be good for us.” John stood up and walked behind the detective, rubbing both of his arms. “New environment, new home. No more Moriarty.” 

 

Sherlock said nothing in return, making John sigh. “Maybe you need some motivation?” This made the alpha face him, a confused look on his face. “What are you on about?” The omega only gave him a smile, grabbing his hand with immense tenderness. He slowly pulled it down, making Sherlock press his hand against the slight pudge there.

 

“I’m pregnant, Sherlock.”


End file.
